Insomnia/Walkthrough
In this mission, Allied technology from all subfactions is available to build. The key support powers in this mission are the Chronoshift and Time Freeze. It is recommended to use both at the same time to maximize damage and eliminate otherwise unreachable structures due to heavy defenses (like Construction Yards). * Time Freeze disables all enemy units and buildings, while all enemy aircraft present crash down. When Time Freeze is activated, launch a full-blown assault while the effect persists. Retreat in the last seconds of Time Freeze to lessen casualties. The Paradox Engine is essentially a one-man army, if it wasn't for the active Dybbuk-Hives. It is the only critical unit in this mission that, when destroyed, will cause a mission failure. * It is advised that the Paradox Engine be only deployed in areas where Dybbuk-Hives cannot reach. Because of this, the Paradox should avoid the south portion of the map as much as possible (unless Time Freeze is up). * The player will be notified when the Paradox Engine is at 50% health and 33% health. Pay attention if the Paradox Engine is in combat and order it to retreat. Siegfried, Tanya and Norio will appear in that order during the mission and can be controlled by the player. All 3 heroes are at Elite status and when defeated, they are immediately transported back to the Paradox Engine to heal before returning to battle again. There is no limit to this "respawn mechanic". * Because of their respawn mechanic in this mission, the player can use them freely without much risk. The western and eastern Dybbuk-Hives will counter Allied air assault. However, depending on the difficulty, they will be automatically disabled by hidden Navy SEAL teams, leaving only the southern main Dybbuk Hives. * To disable them manually, destroy Mind Readers and Radar Spires connected to the Dybbuk Hive (represented by red pavement). The main Dybbuk Hives (stationed at the south of the battlefield) will continuously spawn Epsilon aircraft aside from Dybbuk aircraft, including Basilisks. The mission will be completed if these 2 Dybbuk Hives are rendered inoperational. * Dybbuk-Attackers and Dybbuk-Strikers will be launched in a shorter range than Dybbuk-Interceptors. * Force the enemy to sell out by destroying all structures in the south portion of the map. The main Dybbuk Hives will still be active even if there is at least one structure (say, a Bio Reactor) standing. * The main Dybbuk Hives will not be disabled even if all production structures are destroyed and the enemy base is at low power. Because of this, the mission can take longer if the player has already expended too much funds. * Because of this, the Paradox Engine (and other Allied aircraft) cannot finish the job without being blasted by several Dybbuk-Interceptors. The two Psychic Dominators in this mission has a countdown of 20 minutes each and will always target the Paradox Engine and damage it. Each Domination deals 1200 damage to the Paradox, and since the Paradox Engine has 7500 health, these 2 Dominations simultaneously can take a third of the Paradox's health. Destroying the Psychic Dominators (particularly when Time Freeze is on) is critical (beware: if the Paradox is at low health, the 2 Dominations can finish them off). * The quickest methods of eliminating these superweapons require using both Time Freeze and Chronoshift (which is available once the Paradox Engine has arrived). This is made easier since they are automatically revealed to the player. * Chrono Legionnaires can erase these superweapons and do not need a Chronosphere to teleport. The Time Freeze's total duration is enough for Chrono Legionnaires to teleport and erase them. * A more popular strategy is to teleport a column of Prism Tanks to destroy not only the superweapons, but also surrounding buildings like Bio Reactors. Be wary that the Time Freeze won't last long enough for Prism Tanks to retreat. Mental Omega 3.3 Allied Mission 22 Insomnia Panorama Allied 22 Insomnia Panorama.jpg|The mission's panorama. Category:Subpages Category:Allied mission walkthroughs